The Forest
This is an area near the twoleg place. Mostly used by loners for shelter The 4 cats.(Featherwind, Mintblaze, Breezeheart, Stratuscloud) Mintblaze: Where are we? Breezeheart: I don't know. Where are we going? Mintblaze:*Swiftly kills mouse* Here. Lets share. Featherwind: "Thank you." *Takes bite* "I think we should head north. What do you guys think? We where never really given directions on where to go." Mintblaze: Theres some cats called Skyclan. Lets find them first. Breezeheart: Isn't that where Poppystar came from? Featherwind: "Yeah. I heard Firestar went there before with Poppyheart to give them some herbs they needed after Poppystar died. It must not be very far from here." Mintblaze: They know this place. Lets get some rest first. Nellie:*Wakes up* Featherwind: "I'll keep watch. You all go to sleep." Nellie: What are you doing here?! Featherwind: *Blinks* "Why does it matter to you?" Nellie: This is my place. Featherwind: "I don't see your name on it, or scent any markers, so it must be open to anyone." Breezeheart: Maybe she doesn't mark her boarders the way we do. I don't know. But the entire thing is yours? Forest: *pads out from shadows, muscles rippling* No, this entire thing is ours. Featherwind: "Prove it." Nellie: I found it and we own it! Featherwind: "Prove it." She meows again Nellie: Well i um... Featherwind: *Raises Eye* "Well?" Forest: How in the world do we prove it? Okay, how would you prove your own home was yours? Nellie:*Presses her fur into Forest's fur* Featherwind: "By making up borders with our sent and making a camp." Forest: We don't really use borders, but if you'll notice, our scent is all over this place, and has been for the past few days. We came here, looking for shelter after we were taken to the pound. And, we're also trying to help her get back to her own home. *nods towards Glossypaw, still sleeping in her nest* Chat Nellie:*pads in with moss in her mouth and makes a bed in the safty of a large tree with a hole inside* This hole will do!*jumps in and sleeps* Nellie: Forest! Over here! Forest: *looks around* Wow! This is really great! *bekons to Glossypaw with tail* We should all be safe here. Good job, Nellie! *flicks tail over ear* Nellie: My spots over there*flicks tail over to tree with the hole in it* Forest: *gaze flickers over to rushing stream* I'll make a nest over by that stream. *pads over to stream, eyes wide with excitement* Nellie: Water? You like water? Forest: *turns to Nellie* Yeah! I just love the sound of it, the feel of it on my fur... *pads over to stream and slides in smoothly* This is so nice! *swims around excitedly* Nellie:*leaps in water unexpected* This is fun! Forest: *purrs* Sure is! Nellie:*jams into a rock* Oww!*gets out and sees her paw bleeding* Forest: *looks up* I'm coming, Nellie! *pulls self out of the stream, and shakes water off* I'm not really sure how to cure a bleeding paw... *begins to examine paw* Here, press this leaf against it for now. Hey, Glossypaw! Do you know how to cure a bleeding paw? Moonsky: Here*shoves cobwebs to him* Cloudpoppy: Press hard where it's bleeding with them and it will stop. Forest: *jerks head up* Who are you two? Moonsky: Im Moonsky of Thunderclan.*dips head* Firestar: *Presses out of the ferns and stands next to Moonsky and Cloudpoppy* Forest: Hey, I know you! *turns to Firestar* you're that cat who helped get us out of the pound! Cloudpoppy: May I do it? *applies cobweb* Tell me if I am hurting you. Firestar: "Yes,Forest, I did."" Nellie: *Squeals in pain* Forest: *sits bolt upright* Are you okay? Nellie: It hurts! Forest: *licks Nellie's ear* I think these cats know what they're doing, you're paw will be better soon. (Hey guys, Rubystar has called Shadowheart and Cloverheart for a hunting patrol) Firestar: *Licks paw and draws it over his ears* Forest: *continues to watch Nellie anxiously* Firestar: *Looks up* "It's only a cut, Forest. Calm down." Glossypaw: *flanks rise and fall gently with a unusually warm and gentle look in her eyes* Nick: *wakes up* Wha... huh? Where am I? Firestar: *Licks paw again* "Your in the Forest, outside the Pound. Don't you remember?" "Glossypaw?" Glossypaw: Huh? Nick: *flexes his musuclar shoulders* Glossypaw is your name, eh? My name's Nick. Firestar: "What was up with that look in your eyes?" *Turns to Nick* "All of you already know my name." Glossypaw: *thinks back* The Twolegs captured me and operated on me. After I woke up, I had a warm, peaceful feeling in me. I liked Twolegs and other cats. I don't want to be wild. Firestar: *Shakes head* "You where taken to the cutter. You CANT be wild. You can go live with the two-legs." Nelie: She has a choice!*stomps up to Firestar with an angry look* Firestar: "Forest cats can not accept her if she went to the cutter, thats just the way it is. Im sorry if you dont agree.:" Forest: Of course she has a choice! From what I hear, she doesn't belong in your Clan. Doesn't every Clan have a different leader? Wouldn't her own leader make the descision about where she stayed? ---- Dawnfire: *bursts into Forest* Glossypaw! Glossypaw, are you here?= Chat Troutleap: -runs in- GLOSSYPAW? Category:Location